Finding the Lost
by Logan Street
Summary: The team comes across a group of people stranded on a dangerous planet only to find that they are all connected.Please read and review and remember i'm a newbie.
1. Major Lorne & Team are Missing

John, Teyla, Ronon enter trough the gate carrying heavy sacks of grain, and laughing uncontrollably. Only to have Rodney follow the trio covered in dust and dirt grumbling to himself.

"Laugh it up, get it all out." He grumbled dusting himself of and shaking the powdery substance out his hair. "Little heathens I hate kids. I'm going to take a hot shower and forget all about today." He sighs heading out the gateroom.

"Wait Dr. McKay." An airman calls racing down the grand stairwell towards the team. "Dr. Weir whishes to speak with you in the conference room." He says slightly out of breath.

"Can't I get clean first?"

"No sir I don't think you want to wait it seems important."

"What's the problem?" John asked passing his bag on to another airman.

"Major Lorne and his team Sir." John runs his hand across his mouth and nods a dismissal at the airman. He looks toward his team and extends his arm pointing up towards the conference room.

"What's this all about Elizabeth?" John asked taking a seat.

"Major Lorne, Dr. Parrish, Lieutenant Grimes and Phish went off worlds six days ago and we haven't received word from them since they landed." Weir stated clasping her hands on the desk and eyeing over Rodney. "We've radioed them several times and sent a U.V.A. through the gate, and came up with nothing."

"Did you send another team through," Rodney asked.

"No, I was waiting till you all returned so I could send you." She passes John and the others copies of the mission report.

"Oh, isn't that comforting. They go missing you send us."

"Why did they go to M3R-953," John asked bobbing in his chair.

"When we initially sent the M.A.L.P. through the gate we received readings that strongly resembled several Z.P.M. readings. We sent them to investigate those readings."

"Did you say several readings? This is great if there are at least four Z.P.M.'s on that planet we could power up Atlantis to it full potential. I mean we could…"

"Let's not forget that Major Lorne and his team are missing Rodney," John scolded snapping the scientist out of his elated thoughts.

"So what exactly are we in for," Ronon inquired. "Are the natives hostile or is it possibly some more Genii rebels?"

"That's the problem we don't really know. All we know so far is it looks as if the planet has two gates one in orbit and the other on the ground it looks as if it's in the center of a small village."

"Did they go to the village," Teyla asked.

"No, they did a fly by that's how we found out about the second gate; the readings were initially coming from around the mountain region of the planet. We didn't have the exact region pinpointed."

"So why didn't they go to the planet through the gate that's in the village?" Rodney asked.

"The gate that's in orbit is the only one that works for some reason we can't access the gate on the planet, and there is nothing in the Ancient database about the planet to tell us why."

"So the natives could not be the friendliest bunch, and captured Lorne's team." John said in a matter of fact tone.

"Yes." Elizabeth sighed. "We need you all prepped and ready to go in three hours." The team nods and leaves the conference room.

------------------------------------------

"So what do you think we're in for Sheppard?" Ronon says coming up to John on his way to the jumper bay.

"The usual bust in, bust 'em out snatch the Z.P.M.'s and make a run for the gate when it gets too rough."

"Do you think they're still alive for all we know it's a Wraith home world," Ronon asks checking his weapons as he walks along side him.

"Hey lets think positive here, right now I'm just hoping for a _big_ misunderstanding."

"Uh-huh," Ronon nods. "And if it isn't?"

"Didn't I just say think positive?" John asked rising his hands and walking backwards into the jumper bay. Inside Rodney had already emptied his entire lab into the back of the jumper and his erratic behavior was being watched by Teyla.

"Okay I have all my equipment to help find the Z.P.M.'s and determine if they have enough power to power up the city." Rodney smiled clasping his hands together.

"You do realize the planet may be home to hostile people." Teyla asked watching Rodney pack and check over every inch of his equipment. "And this is first a rescue mission."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah Major Lorne and the others, I haven't forgotten about them. But Teyla this is the first time beside that whole Asuran thing that we may actually get our hands on more than one Z.P.M. in a single shot."

"I know this maybe Rodney, but my main concern is the Major the others and then the Z.P.M.'s."

"Well there're four of us, two of us can look for the missing team and two of us the Z.P.M.'s," Rodney looks over his shoulder to see Teyla eyebrows furrowed at his nonexistent concerns for Lorne and his team. "Teyla I'm not being insensitive to the missing team, there are a number of reasons they could not be answering their coms. For one they could just be lost underground they were going to a mountain range, or the atmosphere maybe too dense for radio signals to penetrate since they've landed."

"So you're as Colonel Sheppard would say 'looking on the brightside.' Rodney?"

"_Exactly_."

"Is everyone ready to go?" John asks walking past Rodney and Teyla and surveying all the equipment. "Rodney did you make sure to get the kitchen sink."

"A ha, a ha, ha funny." Rodney responds sarcastically sitting behind John as he powered up the jumper, and descended down into the gateroom.

"No heroics you guys just get our men and get out if necessary." Elizabeth says over the intercom from the control booth. "Right now the Z.P.M.'s are secondary."

"Will do," John smiles and salutes the doctor playfully.

"Be safe you guys." Elizabeth sighed lowly watching the puddle jumper turn and disappear into the event horizonJohn, Teyla, Ronon enter trough the gate carrying heavy sacks of grain, and laughing uncontrollably. Only to have Rodney follow the trio covered in dust and dirt grumbling to himself.

"Laugh it up, get it all out." He grumbled dusting himself of and shaking the powdery substance out his hair. "Little heathens I hate kids. I'm going to take a hot shower and forget all about today." He sighs heading out the gateroom.

"Wait Dr. McKay." An airman calls racing down the grand stairwell towards the team. "Dr. Weir whishes to speak with you in the conference room." He says slightly out of breath.

"Can't I get clean first?"

"No sir I don't think you want to wait it seems important."

"What's the problem?" John asked passing his bag on to another airman.

"Major Lorne and his team Sir." John runs his hand across his mouth and nods a dismissal at the airman. He looks toward his team and extends his arm pointing up towards the conference room.

"What's this all about Elizabeth?" John asked taking a seat.

"Major Lorne, Dr. Parrish, Lieutenant Grimes and Phish went off worlds six days ago and we haven't received word from them since they landed." Weir stated clasping her hands on the desk and eyeing over Rodney. "We've radioed them several times and sent a U.V.A. through the gate, and came up with nothing."

"Did you send another team through," Rodney asked.

"No, I was waiting till you all returned so I could send you." She passes John and the others copies of the mission report.

"Oh, isn't that comforting. They go missing you send us."

"Why did they go to M3R-953," John asked bobbing in his chair.

"When we initially sent the M.A.L.P. through the gate we received readings that strongly resembled several Z.P.M. readings. We sent them to investigate those readings."

"Did you say several readings? This is great if there are at least four Z.P.M.'s on that planet we could power up Atlantis to it full potential. I mean we could…"

"Let's not forget that Major Lorne and his team are missing Rodney," John scolded snapping the scientist out of his elated thoughts.

"So what exactly are we in for," Ronon inquired. "Are the natives hostile or is it possibly some more Genii rebels?"

"That's the problem we don't really know. All we know so far is it looks as if the planet has two gates one in orbit and the other on the ground it looks as if it's in the center of a small village."

"Did they go to the village," Teyla asked.

"No, they did a fly by that's how we found out about the second gate; the readings were initially coming from around the mountain region of the planet. We didn't have the exact region pinpointed."

"So why didn't they go to the planet through the gate that's in the village?" Rodney asked.

"The gate that's in orbit is the only one that works for some reason we can't access the gate on the planet, and there is nothing in the Ancient database about the planet to tell us why."

"So the natives could not be the friendliest bunch, and captured Lorne's team." John said in a matter of fact tone.

"Yes." Elizabeth sighed. "We need you all prepped and ready to go in three hours." The team nods and leaves the conference room.

------------------------------------------

"So what do you think we're in for Sheppard?" Ronon says coming up to John on his way to the jumper bay.

"The usual bust in, bust 'em out snatch the Z.P.M.'s and make a run for the gate when it gets too rough."

"Do you think they're still alive for all we know it's a Wraith home world," Ronon asks checking his weapons as he walks along side him.

"Hey lets think positive here, right now I'm just hoping for a _big_ misunderstanding."

"Uh-huh," Ronon nods. "And if it isn't?"

"Didn't I just say think positive?" John asked rising his hands and walking backwards into the jumper bay. Inside Rodney had already emptied his entire lab into the back of the jumper and his erratic behavior was being watched by Teyla.

"Okay I have all my equipment to help find the Z.P.M.'s and determine if they have enough power to power up the city." Rodney smiled clasping his hands together.

"You do realize the planet may be home to hostile people." Teyla asked watching Rodney pack and check over every inch of his equipment. "And this is first a rescue mission."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah Major Lorne and the others, I haven't forgotten about them. But Teyla this is the first time beside that whole Asuran thing that we may actually get our hands on more than one Z.P.M. in a single shot."

"I know this maybe Rodney, but my main concern is the Major the others and then the Z.P.M.'s."

"Well there're four of us, two of us can look for the missing team and two of us the Z.P.M.'s," Rodney looks over his shoulder to see Teyla eyebrows furrowed at his nonexistent concerns for Lorne and his team. "Teyla I'm not being insensitive to the missing team, there are a number of reasons they could not be answering their coms. For one they could just be lost underground they were going to a mountain range, or the atmosphere maybe too dense for radio signals to penetrate since they've landed."

"So you're as Colonel Sheppard would say 'looking on the brightside.' Rodney?"

"_Exactly_."

"Is everyone ready to go?" John asks walking past Rodney and Teyla and surveying all the equipment. "Rodney did you make sure to get the kitchen sink."

"A ha, a ha, ha funny." Rodney responds sarcastically sitting behind John as he powered up the jumper, and descended down into the gateroom.

"No heroics you guys just get our men and get out if necessary." Elizabeth says over the intercom from the control booth. "Right now the Z.P.M.'s are secondary."

"Will do," John smiles and salutes the doctor playfully.

"Be safe you guys." Elizabeth sighed lowly watching the puddle jumper turn and disappear into the event horizon


	2. Ambushed

The puddle jumper emerges through the stargate and orbits around a small lush green and blue planet. John activates the engines and engages the cloak then begins their decent towards the planet.

"Are you getting anything?" John asked looking over his shoulder at Rodney.

"No, but I am picking up the readings Elizabeth was talking about." Teyla looks over to Rodney disapprovingly. "I'm not saying go for the Z.P.M.'s first I saying that's a good place to start that _is_ what they came to the planet for initially so we should start the search in that area."

"So Lorne and his team went where?" John asked activating the holomap.

"Here," He says pointing on the map. "Not that far from the tree line."

John flew the puddle jumper over the land passing the village Elizabeth told them about. "Do either of you recognize that village?" He asks Ronon and Teyla.

"If the gate in the town doesn't work then there would be no way for my people to trade with them." Teyla says standing to get a better view of the village.

Ronon shook his head. "I've never seen it before."

"Okay then we'll just come back if we can't find anything on Lorne and the others," John sighs steering the jumper in another direction.

They flew around for an additional twenty minutes before they found any sign of the team.

"Sheppard look." Ronon pointed to an area of flattened grass. "The puddle jumper landed there."

"That's a good thing at least we know they weren't shot down." John says landing the puddle jumper next to the indented grass.

"It's not here," Ronon states walking across the patch with no resistance.

"Well at least we know which way they went," John uses his P-90 to point out four paths carved into the grass. "But we need to hurry we're loosing sunlight." He adds looking up to the sky before cautiously beginning to follow one of the paths towards the tree line. Ronon and Teyla look around the field one last time before following John and Rodney.

"You're getting that feeling too?" Ronon asks Teyla.

"Indeed," She answers taking the safety off her gun and surveying their surroundings once again before following the others neither of them noticing the man crouched in the tall golden grass. He waits until the group is out of sight and signals to four other men that are hidden in the grass with him. He look over to a younger man to his left and motions for him to follow them, the young man nods and crouches back into the grass and moves quickly to catch up with the team, as the others move around the cloaked puddle jumper.

The team walks through the forest area until the only light is from the planets duel moons and the only signs of life are the soft crunching of their feet on the fallen leaves of the forest floor and the creatures of the night calling to there kin which were occasionally silenced by one of the team calling out to Lorne and the other team members.

"Sheppard, you hear that?" Ronon asks signaling for the others to stop, a soft familiar whir is heard in the distance and in quickly growing louder.

"Puddle jumper." John exclaims looking up through the trees of any sign of the ship. The ship glows pass overhead just buzzing the treetops. John and the team race through the night chasing after the jumper calling to Lorne on their coms. "Rodney you and Teyla see if you can make it back to the jumper to catch 'em Ronon and I will keep following on the ground." Rodney and Teyla turn and head back in the direction in which they came. Going as fast as their legs could carry them Teyla and Rodney make it back to the field in record time.

"Where is it," Rodney says out of breath as he franticly tries to de-cloak the ship, he looks around the nearly pitch black field and doesn't see it. He follows the indented trail back to where the ship was. "What the hell?" He questions waving his hand through where the ship should have been.

"Rodney," Teyla whispered cautiously to Rodney as she raises her gun and locks eyes with a man standing in front of her in the field.

"Ow," Rodney whines slapping the side of his neck. "Something bit…" Rodney pulls out a dart and collapses to the ground, he helplessly watches as boy that shot him and some additional men stand up surrounding Teyla. Teyla puts her P-90 on the ground, hold her hands up and surrenders.

Back in the forest John and Ronon are still chasing the puddle jumper, when it turns and seems to be headed back to the field.

"Major Lorne this is Colonel Sheppard do you read me?" John shouts into his coms slightly out of breath from still chasing the jumper.

"Maybe their on a different frequency," Ronon yells back as the two continue to chase the ship, that is until they reach a small clearing and it disappears from sight.

"Damn it!" John yells kicking the ground.

"Sheppard something's not right here," Ronon arms himself as he looks around the dark area.

"Teyla," John says into his com and receives no answer. "Rodney, this is Sheppard please respond," still nothing then static.

"Something's definitely wrong." Ronon says running back into the forest.

The two race back to the field when John runs straight through a trap that snatches him in to the air by one of his legs, and a rope is pulled knocking Ronon to the ground. Before he could fully stand a man covered in leaves runs across and kicks him across the face, it looked as if the ground had come alive and attack him as more men dress the same way got up and come after him and a defenseless John. Ronon subdues two of the men when he runs to cut John down. Sheppard hits the ground hard and scrambles across the leaf covered forest floor to his gun when he feels a soft prick in his neck. John pulls pin thin dart out of his neck, "Not again," John grumbles before collapsing. Ronon looks over to see one native tying Sheppard up, he quickly grabs one of his attackers he rips off his covering seeing it a young boy he strips the boy of his own knife and hold it to his neck, and positions his legs so the can easily be snapped if need. The boy grunts as Ronon get a tight grip on his hair and pulls his head back.

"Let him go," The bloodied, beaten, and tired Satedan rasped out, men stare back at him but none release John. "Let him go or I'll slit his throat." He growls tugging harder on the boy's head.

"Ahem." Ronon turns to see two more of the natives approaching him from behind, the what he's assume was the group leader looks over his shoulder as another comes up with a hostage. Ronon reluctantly releases the boy when he sees one of the natives have Teyla for their hostage. She stood with her hands bound and mouth gagged as the man held a blade to her throat and another held one of their guns to her temple. Ronon steps closer and the man presses the blade into her juggler until Ronon surrenders, never seeing the stun blast that came from behind.


	3. Caged

**_Special thanxs to Wella and the Anonymous reviewer for my first reviews_**

_Chapter 3_

John grunts as the sun shined in his eyes, he placed his hand up over his face to block out the bright light. He rolls groggily over on to his side and sees a blurred version the missing team locked in a separate homemade cell.

"Lorne?" He calls out to the blurry figure still slightly drugged.

"Morning Colonel I see you met the locals," The airman joked resting the back of his head on the wooden bars.

"How long have I been out?" John asked.

"Couple of hours they brought you in a little before sunrise."

"Teyla," John calls out noticing the passed out woman at his feet. He begins to shake her but gets no response.

"She's gonna be out of it for a minute they hit her with one of those darts when the locked you guys in there," Lorne tisked.

"Rodney, Ronon?" John reaches over and nudges the scientist and Satedan only to be grabbed by the neck and slammed to the ground. Ronon look down groggily at Sheppard and tries to shake off the effects of the drug before releasing John and apologizing.

"Where are my weapons?" Ronon groans as he stood and patted himself over, finally taking notice that he was stripped of all but his shirt, pants, and shoes the same could be said for the others.

"Oh aren't you lucky, you weren't awake for the strip search," Lorne scoffed out. "These people have some serious trust issues," he finishes shaking his head. Ronon looks over into the next cell that contained the missing team.

"They couldn't have gotten them all," Ronon says lowly running his fingers through his hair.

"Oh I can guarantee they did. They are very thorough," Lieutenant Phish growled.

"Major, what the hell happened out there?" John asked standing rubbing the back of his head.

"Well we landed the puddle jumper about three klicks from the tree line, there were some kids playing in the field not far from where we landed, we approached them and they ran off screaming."

"Yes, Colonel it was very odd we didn't say anything to them they just saw us and ran." Dr. Parrish added shaking his head and cleaning his glasses. "They must have gone and gotten their parents because a little while after we reached the wooded area we were ambushed."

"More like jumped, clubbed, and drugged," Lt. Phish bit out yanking on the bars of his cell.

"I'm convinced one of them had a Wraith pistol," Lt. Grimes added sitting on the dirt floor of the cell across from Lorne.

"So they didn't give you any reason for capturing you?" Rodney asked.

"None, they just locked us up but then again they can't really interrogate us because they don't speak English." Lorne points to a woman standing outside their cells staring at the group. "Been trying to communicate with that one for the last few days and got nothing."

"Did you do anything beyond scare some stupid kids?" Rodney questioned pulling at the wooden bars.

"Nothing," Lorne groans shaking his head. "They just jumped us no provocation at all."

"It's like they came out the damn trees." Phish adds continuing to shake his cell bars for the hundredth time.

"It's not givin' in Phish," Grimes sighs swallowing hard.

"You're not looking too good over there," John moves over to the other side of the cell to get a better look at the man. Grimes was pale, covered in a light sheen of sweat, and looked as if he was having a hard time holding his head up. "You okay?"

"No, Sir." He moans.

"Grimes is a diabetic he was due for a shot a long time ago." Lorne states coming over and hand the man a piece of cloth to wipe the sweat off the head. "I'm surprised the Doc isn't with you all, not that it would make any difference right now.

"I know we were given some insulin for him just in case he needed it," John sighs helplessly.

"I'm shocked I lasted this long without my fix." Grimes smiles trying to lighten the mood. "Sir I don't know how long I can hol…." Grimes passes out and slumps over to the ground.

"Brinn!!" The woman screams to a man off in the distance. He and three other come up to the cell. She points to Grimes lying pasted out on the ground.

"No," The tall dark haired man answered turning and leaving with the other three. She catches his arm and begins speaking with him out of earshot. He continues to shake his head no and she begins to fuss with him. The man looks back at the cells and lets out a long aspirated sigh as he bends to the woman's will. He and two other men aim their weapons at Lorne, Phish and the doctor then allow the woman and another man to drag Grimes out. Once outside they tie Grimes up, and disappear with him into one of the tents with the woman in tow.

"Colonel?" Teyla groans holding her head. John walks up and touches her shoulder. "Where are we?" John kneels down in front of the woman and begins to explain what has happened still watching the natives and the action in the opposite cell.

The two teams remained in the cells for another five hours watching the actions of their captures none as intently as Ronon. They all were wondering what would become of them and what had become of Lieutenant Grimes. Neither he nor the young woman had come out of the tent. Two of the men that assisted her in removing Grimes from the cell stood guard at the entrance under the order of the tall man with the dark hair. Once in a while one of the two would lean back into the tent and take a quick peek that was until a large older man approached the couple. He looks at the two men furiously, pushes them to the side, and forcefully enters the tent.

"This is not a settlement," Teyla utters to the others watching the older mans actions.

"You noticed that too," Ronon whispers over his shoulder.

"These huts are not permanent, and they are barely lived in," She says squinting her eyes at the villagers.

"How can you tell that?" John asks her.

"There would be a lot more soil on the material around the base of the tents. They would show some type of wear from the weather and they don't, like they were recently put here," She continues.

"I don't like how she keeps watching us," Ronon whispered to the others, locking eyes on the slender woman that had Grimes removed from the cell. She wore tan clothing much like the others her raven hair was in a ponytail bound back by two braids that began at the front of her head. Her dark eyes move back and forth watching anyone who spoke.

"I told you she's been doing that every since we got here," Lorne sighs picking up a small rock and tossing it aside. "Won't say a word just stares, if ya stop talking she leaves, I thought she was a mute until she got those guys to take Grimes."

"Oh please it's not like it really matters, they don't speak our language we don't speak theirs the fact that some village girl is watching us is not our main concern right now, what we need to worry about is if their cannibals or something," Rodney bit out.

"They're not cannibals," Lorne scoffs looking the scientist over. "If they were cannibals we would have been dead a long time ago."

"She understands us," Ronon interrupted as he narrows his eyes at the woman.

"No she can't watch," Rodney approaches the bars of the cell. "Hey, hey girlie if you understand me clap you hands, no stamp you feet."

"Why do you have a Lantean ship?" She asks grabbing the attention of both teams.


	4. Friend or Foe

**_I don't speak Lantean or Latin which I think they use in the show so I used bad free translator Italian for the native's language _**

"What?!" Several team members' callout in unison all of them now standing and staring at the woman.

"Can you not understand me? If you can clap your hands no stamp your feet," The woman mocks tilting her head and looking McKay over. "It is not wise, nor polite to insult your captors, assume they're cannibals when there's no evidence of that, and to make that assumption aloud when you're not sure that they speak you native tongue."

"Thanks McKay you've just killed us. We're dead cuz you don't know how to shut the hell up." Phish barks throwing his hand in the air.

"Wait you spoke English all this time?" Lorne snapped grabbing the bars of his cell.

"English?"

"Our language," John motioned pointing at the group and slightly pushing Rodney to the side as he came forward.

"No. The first time I ever heard the language was when they arrived," She points toward Lorne's team with her chin.

"You learned an entire language in a few days that's impossible," Rodney scoffs.

"You just don't learn do you," Phish asks listening to Rodney's cynical tone towards the woman.

"Why haven't you answered my question about your ship?" She asks ignoring the arguing men.

"What ship?" John says pretending not to know what she's talking about.

"The one you cloaked in the east field."

"We don't have a ship," He continued to lie.

"Well my apologies you are Deandans and the others will be just in executing you all tomorrow, and on behalf of my people thank you for the new ships," she tilts her head in a nod and leaves.

"Wait, wait you can't kill us you need us to fly the ships," Rodney pleaded reaching for the woman.

"We didn't need you to move them out of the east field, so why would we need you to fly them?"

"How did you move it out of the…the puddle jumper we were chasing last night that was you, and in our ship wasn't it?" John asks narrowing his eyes.

"Marrow!" The woman turns and walks towards an older man whom seems very upset by her conversation with the prisoners. In the distance they could see two men dragging Grimes back to their cell.

"I don't think she was supposed to be talking to us," Ronon commented watching the older mans body language. "It looks like he's scolding her." Major Lorne and the others moved to the side as healthy Grimes was thrown back into the cell.

"Colonel Sheppard I believe she may be actually trying to help us," Teyla says looking over at Grimes and coming to the front of the cell. "It may be beneficial to cooperate with her if given the chance again."

"Wouldn't go that far," Ronon disagrees. "It could be a trick."

"Does anyone understand what he's saying?" John asked.

"It sounds like the tongue of the ancestors but I only know the language through song and prayer."

"I never even bothered with it," Rodney groaned in defeat.

The woman approaches the cell with the older man, his anger over the woman's action are still present on his face. His dark eyes glimmered as he looked them all over in a disgusted and hateful stare.

"This is my father, he and the other members of the council want to kill you all, I've been able to post phone the others execution under the argument that you don't speak the language native to this world. But now that more of you have arrived they believe that they need to kill you to send a message to any others the wish to find you."

"B…b…but why, we didn't do anything." Rodney griped.

"The council believes you're Deandans, the only time they come this far out is to try to capture our people for sacrifice, needless to say they are not happy to see you."

"I can promise you that we are not these Deandan people you're talking about," John stated trying to assure the woman that he was telling the truth. "And killing us won't stop our people from coming and finding out what happen to us."

"I don't know you so your word has no weight in this matter. The only way I can help you is if you tell me the truth about your ships, so far only two of you may not be executed."

"If you don't mind me asking, exactly which two won't be executed?"

"Rodney!" John scolded.

"The woman and the Satedan soldier," Her father begins to speak to her and she turns toward Teyla.

"He believes he knows you and wants to know your name?"

"I am Teyla; Teyla Emmagan." The man's face softens and he speaks.

"Emmagan, figlia di Tegan Emmagan del Athosians?"

"He knows my father?" Teyla asked shocked to hear her father name come out of the man's mouth.

"Tegan Emmagan è un uomo fine ed in maniera fidata I commerciato una volta con lui molti anni fa prima che siamo venuto a Deanda."

"He says Tegan Emmagan is a fine and trustworthy man he once traded with him many years ago, before we came to Deanda."

"Please tell him that my friends and I mean him no harm," Teyla states softly.

"He won't listen to them until you tell him where you got the ship."

"Why is that so important?"

"It's important because there are only four places where you could have gotten that ship two of which will get you killed and two that will help you be spared that's why it is very important that you don't lie to me."

John lets out a long sigh. "Atlantis, we're from and we got the ships from Atlantis."

"My father says your answer is incorrect the ships you arrived in are not form Atlantis and the execution will go on as planned."

"But it's the truth!" John yells to the old man as he walks away. Lorne simply drops his head between the bars in defeat

"No it isn't," The woman sighs.

"How does he know?"

"My father as maintained and repaired these ships for many years and knows where they originate from yours are not from where you say."

"Wait. One of them _is_ from Atlantis," Dr. Parrish exclaims catching the man attention again. "But the other isn't."

"What?" Lorne looks over at Parrish slightly confused.

"Yes, one of the ships is from Atlantis that's the Colonel's ship but ours is one of the newer ones we got from the exchange with people from Eldred."

"That's right!" Rodney remembers snapping his fingers.

The woman translates to her father and the man's eyes widen and he begins to bombard his daughter with questions."

"Lei però si levano in piedi? Restituisca l'altro Lanteans."

"He wants to know if Atlantis still stands and have the other Lanteans returned from Earth."

"Wait you're Ancients aren't you?" The woman looks at Rodney out the corner of her eye but ignores him, her father pulls he away from the cells and they speak some more.

"That explains it," Dr. Parrish exclaimed.

"That explains what."

"The language, I mean the way she learned our language so quickly. It's the same way Ayiana learned English."

"Who?" John asked.

"Ayiana, the ancient Dr. Francine Michaels found frozen in Antarctica."

"So, she found a frozen ancient so what," Rodney rolled his eyes.

"If you allow me to finish," Rodney puts his hands up in defeat and let the doctor finish. "She was not dead, she survived being frozen because of the ancients healing capabilities, once fully resuscitated she learned the English language in a matter of hours just by speaking and listening to one of the crew members."

"What happened to her?" Ronon asks.

"She died from an infection she was carrying."

"Oh that's real helpful." Rodney sighs rolling his eyes once again.

The woman approaches the cells once more as her father walked away from her and the group.

"My father is going to speak with the others, when they are swayed you will be spared." She says in a matter of fact tone.

"And if he can't," John asks.

"My father is a very persuasive man…Colonel?" She says hoping to have gotten his name right.

"Call me John." He says extending his hand out of the cell.

"I am Marrow; Marrow Al Demay." She let's John hand free and goes over to the adjoining cell to Grimes. "Are you better?"

"Yes, thank you," The Lieutenant smiles and receives a smile back.

"What the hell is that all about Lieutenant?" Lorne asked Grimes as he turns and sits with his back to the cell.

"She saved me Sir," He grins. "She just like laid her hands on my chest and I was fine, her old man came in and wanted to stop her but she didn't. She did look a little weak after she healed me; I'm surprised she had enough strength to come back out here."


End file.
